User blog:Ludicrine/Third Year Anniversary
Fan-Ball, since its creation, remains to be the site I have visited most on the internet. While being trumped slightly in earlier years by the Dan-Ball wiki and deviantART, though somewhat briefly, it was still the place I went to whenever I could, whether to comment on everything that happened recently, to spew my ideas in messy fashions and to never touch them again, or merely to scour the Recent Changes. Such a thing became habitual for me, which I'm not proud to admit to others, though such a thing I would gladly boast of to close friends on the internet. While it goes without saying that this site was never what I wanted it to be, it was always what I needed it to be. In its truest form, my usage of it was mostly an idea dump- a place where my silly ideas would go to rot, in theory. But this was not the case, as I was not alone. We were, and still are, a workforce that is set to improve off of each other, making bigger and better and making things come together in a final form that, while not boasting high attention from others, left us with a sense of joy over what we had done and how we had done it. Idea generators, planners, workers, editors, and combinations of those all came together to work on someone's silly little idea, and it would be foolish to forget that these such ideas have attracted the attention of Ha55ii himself. We got better with our ideas and work, and we continue to improve even now, if it doesn't look like much. We always have bigger fish to fry, some of which have pages from nonsensical books inside of them, and it always is a rewarding process for us. It was at many times where I have been in a situation where my parents would ask me what I was doing. Me, being a bad liar and compulsively honest when being dealt with up close, resolved to say "a thing" and "not school-related", but would not dwell on it further. Over the months they've thought it to be a game site, a social media form, a coding site, or a pornfic database (I had a very hard time with Cuts and Slashes, as you all know). They've given up on figuring out exactly what Fan-Ball was, or perhaps lost interest in such a thing. One fact remains the same: my Father continually will say, if I become "too attached" to the internet from putting it as a higher priority, that this site, and the people on it, are not my family and do not come first. This is false. As the arguably worst-off user on this site (socially, anyway), I can honestly and earnestly say that you are my family. Cooperating, collaborating, dibbing about on various games or on streams, yelling at each other... it's all happened here for me. Friends are there to make each other feel happy, or to relate to, or maybe just for entertainment on days when everyone agrees that they're all bored out of their skulls. Family supports you and keeps you going, and they should always be there to talk to and push you forward no matter what. You've done all of these and more for me, regardless of whether you know it or not. You are more friends of mine than anyone I've seen in my own town. You are more a family to me than my flesh and blood parents on most days. You are all, no matter how I may insist otherwise on bad days, the most important people in my life. And with that, I give to you a brief list of everything I have learned from you all: #There is no such thing as an overused joke, only ones that are underused. #We are so much more than our skin or our choices, but our skin choices determine a lot. (Monobook is still superior.) #It is always an acceptable answer to ignore someone if you don't agree with them. #It is always an acceptable answer to ignore someone if you get lazy. #It is always acceptable to use death to excuse yourself from your responsibilities. #It's not blue, it's cyan. #Roleplaying is perfectly acceptable so long as you don't use PSCODES.ZIP. #If you're dying, drink the love-fluids from an insectoid pony monster to feel better. #Typos are legends of their own. #Invading MLP chat was only funny exactly once. #Invading MLP chat was only authorized exactly once. #Don't give everyone chat mod powers, unless you enjoy large-scale squabbling. #Don't give sockpuppets rollback powers, unless you enjoy larger-scale squabbling. #When inviting users from other sites, be prepared to confiscate and/or delete their stuff in a few days. #Keep your eyes peeled on April Fool's Day, or any other day you decide not to check the site. #All typos can be excused if you're pretending to be Speddos. ##All bad quotes can be excused if you're pretending to be Speddos. ##Heck, anything can be excused if you're pretending to be Speddos. ##Actually, no, we'll just ban you afterwards. #The site should be kept like Ao Oni's teeth: Shiny, sharp, and horrifyingly disorganized. #When in doubt, seek the Vault. ##When in even worse doubt, look at anything that Hank has ever breathed on. #If you bug someone enough times to draw you a thing, they probably will, give or take a few months. #The Bizarro Universe was a good idea exactly once. #Condoms are fake and semen is not a creative color. #The best jokes on site involve making fun of people. #The fun people on the site make the best jokes. #The best people on the site are all Hank. All of them. #If DMS sends you a link, it's 106. ##If Sam sends you a link, it's 106. ##If ZX sends you a link, it's 106. ##It's always 106. Nowhere is safe. Embrace the Old Man. #You can always blame it on evil alter-egos or shadows. #8^y is the best idea on the site, hands down. #Indoctrinating others into new fanbases is a painstaking and necessary process. #Never forget Form W. #Most importantly... THE FAN-BOON SYSTEM HAS NOW STARTED. IF YOU WANT YOU- Thank you for everything, and I hope to spend yet another wonderful year on the site! Category:Blog posts